KISSHU'S EGG HUNT!
by Mew blue bubblegum
Summary: kisshu decides to have some fun on easter that he's going to have him, his brothers and the whole mew team participate in a Easter egg hunt. with an alien twist! instead of finding eggs everyone needs to find specialised chimera bunnies that will release a customized egg and who ever finds the most wins a prize of their own specifications! REVIEW TO DECIDE WHO WINS! enjoy :3!
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu's egg hunt

**Blue: heeeey everyone! Welcome to my Easter fic!**

**Pai: what are you going to do a fic for each one of your silly little human holidays?**

**Blue, Ichigo, & pudding: IT'S NOT SILLY!**

**Taruto: then what's so great about Easter?**

**Pudding: well every Easter the Easter bunny comes and gives us candy na no da!**

**Taruto: COOL!**

**Pai: it still seems utterly pointless to me.**

**Everyone but Blue and Pai: SH**!**

**Kisshu: * slings blue over his shoulder* Pai I'd suggest running!**

**Blue: *enters destroy mode* you son of a d***ed, b****! I swear to h*** I'm going to beat you so F***ing hard you and lettuce wont be able to have kids and you wont be able to walk! * Eyes begin to glow and electricity begins to flow through her hair causing it to stand up***

**Keichiro: blue, don't you need to write?**

**Blue: * returns too normal* oh yea! Thanks Keichiro! Set during the show! ON WITH THE FIC!**

Kisshu's POV:

Today's April 19th the day before Easter and I'm sitting at my desk trying think of a fun trick to play on my koneko-chan, the rest of the mew team, maybe even my brothers.

_-hmmmm c'mon Kisshu you're suppose to be the prank MASTER, thinking of an Easter prank should be like breathing to you! Hm maybe a quick trip to Earth will inspire me? –_

With a smirk I teleport to the top of Tokyo tower. It's raining so no ones outside so I fly down to the base where a poster on the billboard catches my eye.

The poster is done in bright pastel colors that look really out of place on the billboard surround by black and white notices. The poster reads:

Easter SCAVENGER HUNT!

April 20th 2014

Find the most eggs and win a prize.

The rest is just pointless information_ -but the idea of an Easter scavenger hunt seems like a great idea but it seems a little bland… - _out of the corner of my eye I see several bunnies hopping around.

I summon an infuser to my hand and smirk –_I guess its up to me to make it interesting-_

_(_A certain amount time that I'm too lazy to decide later)

I just finished designing eggs, chimeras and baskets for the mews, my brothers, the blond, the baker and me. Time to explain the game to the other confessants!

I teleport to the café and its empty besides the mews so I float down and shout, "HELLO MEW MEWS! WHO'S HAPPY TO SEE ME?"

There's a collective groan from three of the mews, "ouch" I look around the café. Pudding's standing on her giant ball, Lettuce and Zakuro stand side by side pendants out but lettuce is trembling, I see Ryou and Keichiro coming up from the basement, I turn my head toward Minto's usual table and find her glaring at me, and then I look around to find my koneko-chan and see her head down on a table on the opposite side of the café.

"Heeeeey koneko-chaan! Guess whaaat?" I half say half sing. I wait for a response but I don't hear anything but her breathing. " Is she asleep?" I ask the other mews and lettuce responds, " hai Ryou's been over working her so I guess she got fed up and went over there ignoring everyone and Ichigo eventually fell asleep. Good thing no one has come yet, or else café mew mew would be in trouble."

I smile and tap the side of her head trying to wake up Ichigo. She just moans and turns her head away from me. I smirk and flew to the direction she was facing.

I look at her angelic face surround by her fire red hair, then I lean towards Ichigo and kiss her.

Now, I was expecting Ichigo to wake up and freak out instantly but after a second she starts kissing me back her eyes shut.

She starts to wake up a bit more and starts to open her eyes and the first thing she sees are my golden eyes.

She begins to pull back but I snake my arms around her waist and pull her close deepening the kiss, which she screams into.

Then I feel Zakuro's eyes beginning to burn me as she ask/ demands me, "are you for a reason, Kisshu?" she growls

I let go of Ichigo and nod flying up out of Ichigo's reach. "yep" I say popping the P, then I snap my fingers opening a portal that Taruto, Pai, and tree hugger all fall out of "tomorrow everyone in the café will be participating in a egg hunt!" I cheer.

Pai opens his mouth to say something but I snap and freeze it, " don't be a buzz kill Pai!" I say,

I then continue, "now this hunt isn't your average run around the backyard looking for candy hunt, you need to find a chimera bunny in your designated color and design then catch and defeat it to collect an egg who ever collects the most wins! And as for prizes you write down what you would like on this paper" I summon the list with everyone's name on it, " and then you get it for a month but it HAS to be something one of you fellow competitors can provide like break from attacks, slaves, or sweets. And if your wondering how you know no one will back out is that the baskets will inject you with a serum that makes sure you do it."

I summon a chimera bunny in a cage for everyone to see the bunny is twice the size of a regular bunny, and ribbons like my bothers and mine, and a pendant around its neck that looks like the mew's. then I summon on the chimera eggs I made it's white until it touches my hand than it turn black with an emerald green X in the middle but turns white once I put it down. Then I snap again and baskets appear

"everyone once you put down the reward you down grab your basket and touch the bunny then the egg to see what yours look like! Ill be back tomorrow with the full rules and stuff!"

I unfreeze Pai's mouth and, thankfully, he doesn't complain, then I steal a goodbye kiss from koneko-chan then teleport out landing on my bed and falling asleep.

**Blue: well that was a thing! Anyway here's a list of everyone's egg designs and rewards:**

**Aoyama: REWARD: aliens wont attack EGG: dark blue with mew aqua picture**

**Ichigo: REWARD: Ryou will raise my paycheck and stop nagging me: EGG: magenta with a light pink heart.**

**Keichiro REWARD: everyone will stop fighting EGG: brown with a white cupcake**

**Kisshu: REWARD Ichigo will be mine EGG: well I already told you ;3**

**Lettuce: REWARD everyone will act like friends and visit the café to hang out EGG: light green with neon green waves**

**Mint: REWARD: everyone will be my slaves EGG: mint blue with a dark blue crown**

**Pai: REWARD the mews will not defend Tokyo when they attack EGG: black with a dark purple lighting bolt**

**Pudding: REWARD Pudding and taru-taru will play and eat lots of Keichiro onii-chan's sweets na no da! EGG: yellow with an orange smiley face**

**Ryou: REWARD Ichigo will date me and the aliens will surrender EGG red with a black cross**

**Taruto: REWARD I get to make all the mew mews cry and I get candy EGG black with an orange explosion**

**Zakuro REWARD: everyone will have to do what I say and no attacks EGG lavender with a dark purple moon**

**Kisshu: yes! I got TWO kisses from kitten! *****Glomps me*******

**Blue: ugh! Get off Kisshu! Anyway review for who you want to win! There'll be three chapters to this fic. One today (this one), one tomorrow, and one Monday! LATER HUGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kisshu's egg hunt

**Blue: HEEEEEY EVRYONE! Who's ready for chapter two?**

**Kisshu, pudding, & Taruto: MEEE!**

**Blue: good I'll start ASAP! But first the votes for which you want to win the egg hunt! And remember you can add your vote by reviewing!**

**Pai: 1**

**Kisshu: 2**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Ichigo's pov

It's 8:00 am and everyone's here but the aliens, who we're obviously waiting for.

Finally we hear teleportation and watch as Pai, Taruto and the golden-eyed, sexy pain in my butt appear.

"Who's ready for an egg hunt?" Kisshu cheers everyone groans but pudding who cheers, "me na no da!" and I SWEAR I saw Taruto blush and smile at her.

I sigh and tell Kisshu, "can we please just get started, Kisshu?"

Kisshu nods and replies, "only because you asked so nicely koneko-chan!" and then he snaps his fingers causing baskets to appear in front of everyone in their designated colors & a box appears in his hands.

"Alright everyone the rules are simple and minimal to maximize fun! 1. COLLECT AS MANY EGGS AS POSSIBLE! 2. USE ANY MEANS NECISARY TO GET THE CHIMERA BUNNIES 3. NO HELPING EACH OTHER 4. THE CHIMERA'S WILL DIFUSE AT 6:00PM AND EVERYONE MUST BE BACK HERE BY 8:00! If anyone breaks any rule they'll be instantly disqualified. That's it now if everyone will grab their basket." He states smirking.

Everyone grabs the handles of their basket and wince as they feel a needle jabbed into their palms

Pai sighs and explains, "That prick you all just felt is a serum that works as an… incentive to keep your end of the bargain. If you don't do what the winner wants then it works as a poison that'll kill you instantly. Other wise it's harmless and will go away after a month."

Kisshu puts on a smirk, "oh don't worry mews, we got our shots too! Now remember the rules! ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GOOOOOOO!"

**BLUE: AND cliffe, not really but still! Anyway short chapter I know and I'm sorry but tomorrow I'll give you a POV for everyone showing you how they'll get their eggs! Review please! Tell me who you want to win! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu's egg hunt

**Blue: *yawns* time for a new chapter! F**********k I have school tomorrow aw well at least I can enjoy writing for you on with the fic.**

~Zakuro's pov:

I feel so ridiculous running around Tokyo in my mew form attack BUNNIES to collect EGGS for Kisshu's st**** egg hunt.

When I win I'm going to make him pay.

As if on cue I see a neon purple bunny with a wolf's tail hop in front of me and I summon my whip and grab it just as it attempts to escape.

I stare at the chimera as it squirms in the coils of my whip, with a shrug I begin to thrust my arm forward and back until it cries out and separates into an egg, a bunny (now with brain damage), and an infuser.

The bunny staggers off and I pick up my egg and thrust it into my basket.

~TARUTO'S POV:

I close my eyes focusing for a chimera's energy signal I find one and teleport finding an orange chimera bunny with no pendant and yellow ribbons.

I smile and throw my clickty-clack weapon at it but it dodges and runs away "hey get back here! I need to destroy you!" I scream at the chimera flying after it.

~RYOU'S POV (alto form)

I give a cat-smirk as I see a red bunny with grey cat ears hop near by.

My tail twitches and a quickly stalk forward my scarf fluttering behind as I lunge and chomp down on to the chimera's neck killing it.

I turn back into a human and spit the egg into my palm then place it into my basket. Feeling something slimy run down my throat and I began to feel sick

~Pudding's pov

Pudding sees a bright yellow chimera bunny with a monkey tail and chases after it.

Pudding starts to do flips and soon lands on top of the bunny but jumps up once she hears the pop of it defusing.

Reaching up pudding catches her egg and places it in puddings basket na no da.

(**I am SO sorry)**

~PAI'S POV

I swipe my fan in an arc sending lightning at the dark purple chimera bunny with the pale green ribbons killing it adding the egg it drops to my basket.

-_one step closer to defeating the mews-_

~MINTS POV

I fly over the ground of a park in hot pursuit of a mint blue chimera bunny with wings.

I call out, "mint ECHO!" and fire my bow killing the bunny and picking up the egg it leaves behind watching the infuser fly away.

~LETTUCE'S POV

I put out my hand toward the pale green bunny with a set of white ribbons on its head.

The chimera hops into my hand and I look at it, "I really don't want to have to kill or hurt you or your creators but I really need the egg you have would you mind?" I ask petting it.

The bunny starts to glow and soon turns into an egg, bunny and infuser.

"Arigato!" I say placing the egg carefully into my basket. I see the infuser floating in front of me.

It rubs against my cheek and feels really slimy then it flies off.

~KISSHU'S POV

I point my hand at the emerald green bunny with pink ribbons and force the infuser out, grabbing the egg and putting it into my basket.

I smirk, "Just you wait koneko-chan I'm going to show you how much I love you!"

~KEICHIRO'S POV

I point my wrist at the brown bunny with rainbow ribbons and fire the small laser hidden in my sleeve killing the chimera.

I pick up the egg, "terribly sorry, but I'm sure you understand."

~ICHIGO'S POV

I stare at the pink chimera bunny with golden eyes, a kitten tail, and emerald ribbons. And I scream, "ribbon strawberry SURPIRSE!" not wasting my strength on my ultimate attack.

I pick up the egg and place it in my basket.

~AMOUYA'S POV (blue knight form)

My blond hair flies behind me as I run and I swing my sword at the dark blue bunny with golden ribbons killing it.

I pick up the egg and kiss it -_this is for you Ichigo-_

TIME SKIP TO 8:00pm general POV

On the wall of the café a poster was posted telling everyone who got how many eggs:

11. Masaya: 2 eggs

10. Taruto: 4 eggs

9. Ryou: 5 eggs

8. Mint: 9 eggs

7. Pudding: 12 eggs

6. Ichigo: 17 eggs

5. Pai: 20 eggs

4. Zakuro: 22 eggs

3. Keichiro: 30 eggs

2. Lettuce: 46 eggs

1. Kisshu: 57 eggs.

"You know what means koneko-chan!" Kisshu called, "you're mine for a whole month!" the alien shouts hugging Ichigo.

******Blue: well THAT was a horrid ending! Anyway if you want me to do a chapter about the month that Ichigo is Kisshu's let me know by reviewing or PMing me :3 BYE!**  



End file.
